Sunday Morning Jogs
by Trinitysquared
Summary: It became a routine by accident. They'd been out on their own a few times before running into each other, and it wasn't until Nishinoya gathered the courage to ask Sugawara that they started jogging together. It became their thing. (Originally posted on AO3)


It became a routine by accident. They'd been out on their own a few times before running into each other, and it wasn't until Nishinoya gathered the courage to ask Sugawara that they started jogging together.

It became their thing.

Sure, they saw each other all the time at school, and they certainly jogged together during club, but these Sunday mornings were special. A time where they could be just that bit more vulnerable and know they were safe. Or they could goof around and laugh until they were fighting for breath as they ran the steep hills. Or sometimes, if they woke up early enough, they'd go and watch the sun rise. They only did this once, but in that moment one of them began to realize that these mornings meant so much more to him than he realized.

Mornings turned to afternoons at their houses, switching every week, turned to spending more time together at school, through lunch and during club, turned into late night emails and heart to heart conversations about what was to come, turned to one of the most endearing- yet accidental- confessions that ended with both of them crying happily. Neither could believe how lucky they were.

* * *

"Come on Suga, hurry up!"

"Be careful Yuu!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tri- whaa!"

Nishinoya stumbled on an unfortunately placed rock on the side of the road, but somehow still kept his footing. Both of them sighed in relief.

"I swear one of these days you're gonna eat the pavement running backwards."

"But that day is not today!"

Although still a bit miffed at his boyfriend's lack of self awareness for his personal safety, he couldn't help but giggle. Nishinoya was reckless, but passionately so, and you couldn't be mad at him for too long. Besides, today was special.

* * *

After 15 minutes they reached their destination. Breathing hard, Sugawara looked over at Nishinoya, who was sitting on the ground.

"Jeez *huff huff* even though it's early *huff* it's still so damn hot!"

"Well that's summer for ya, I guess." Sugawara straightened up as he looked out towards the east. It should be any minute now-

"So, any reason why you wanted to do this now? I mean, the last time was like months ago."

Sugawara didn't answer, his gaze still towards the mountains as he sat down. Nishinoya followed silently.

A few minutes later, the sun began to show itself. The orangey golden colour flooded their view as they took in the halo of light that surrounded everything, washing all in its way with warmth and life. It was beautiful.

"Damn. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this. What about you Suga?"

Nishinoya turned, but came face to face with a feverish looking Sugawara.

"Ah- hey, Suga, what's wrong? You not feeling well-?"

"Yuu."

The sound of his name spoken so strongly made his heart jump.

"Suga?"

"...that first time, all those months ago... that was the morning I realized I was in love with you."

The early morning silence filled the air around them.

He tried to speak, but Nishinoya's voice was stuck in his throat. Those words hit him harder than any serve or spike he'd received. This- it was-

"You're so unfair," he finally muttered.

Sugawara looked over, about to ask what he meant but stopped short at the sight of a shaking, almost crying Nishinoya.

"Yuu-"

"You can't just say things like that- and- and take us back to- where this all- damn it!"

He buried his face in his hands.

"You keep being too wonderful, it's overwhelming. How do you expect me to react?"

Surprised by his reaction, Sugawara moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around him in a tender hug.

"I'm so sorry Yuu, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You don't need to apologize Suga, I'm just being dumb. You know I'm happy right?"

"I do, but I still don't like that I made you cry. I'll try to be more considerate in the future. Does that sound okay?"

Nishinoya nodded before Suga gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. His hair wasn't styled, so he caught a few wisps of brown and gold under his lips.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." He sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

They turned back to look at the sun, which had almost fully risen at this point. The smell of the fresh morning air mixed with bird calls from far away set the atmosphere. Outdoors, together, in their own little world.

"Yuu, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Sure, what's up?"

"Well, it's just... when did you fall for me?"

"Huh?"

"Like, was there a moment when you just knew, or did it just happen gradually or-"

"Well, I- uh..." he mumbled something Sugawara didn't catch.

"What was that Yuu?"

"...first year."

"Eh? First- wait, you mean-?"

"Yes, I fell for you during first year!"

Sugawara was taken aback. He'd honestly had no idea.

"I know, pathetic. All this time I'd been too afraid to tell you how I really felt, and you were able to in the span of a few months-"

"Yuu."

Sugawara held his hands, grasping them firmly, before planting a kiss on each one.

"And you said I was overwhelming."

Nishinoya looked at the hazel brown eyes he'd always loved, now filled with tears and warmth.

"Thank you, for loving me all this time."

Nishinoya felt tears prick the backs of his eyes again. He was doing it again, being way too wonderful. How did he deserve someone like him?

"Thank you for falling in love with me, Suga- no. Th-thank you... Koushi."

Sugawara's head shot up. All this time, Nishinoya had been too nervous to use his first name. He didn't press it and told him to go at his own pace, but now-

The tears flowed as they both held each other's hands.

"Yuu... I love you so much."

"I love you too K-Koushi- ack!"

Sugawara laughed. It would take some time for Nishinoya to get used to it, but that was okay. Coming from him, it sounded beautiful anyway. Sugawara leaned in close, their noses just barely touching.

"Yuu, can I kiss you?"

Nishinoya nodded, moving in closer until the gap was closed, and the two shared one of many kisses to come, but for now marked a special moment; hand in hand, tears rolling down their faces, the sun fully risen at 06:47 in the morning.


End file.
